


A Beacon On The Bay.

by brooklynbis



Series: Harry's Adventures With 'The Pissing Evil'. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Chronic Illness, Diabetes, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Protective!Louis, Protective!Niall, Sickfic, The X Factor Era, diabetes is a bitch, diabetic harry, diabetic harry au, diabetic!harry, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, protective!liam, protective!zayn, type one diabetes, well implied larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: Harry had never labelled himself. He detested labels. He didn't understand the point of labels - all they ever did was allow people to judge each other, which in his eyes would only ever been a bad thing.Yet, at the young age of 11, he had no choice but to label himself as a diabetic.______________________AKA Harry tells the band about his diabetes.





	A Beacon On The Bay.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic can link to 'Is It Fair, Or Is It Fate?', but it is not essential to read that one to understand this. 
> 
> again, this is mainly based off my own experience here (very heavily in fact). all systems used will be british as I'm from the UK, hopefully that doesn't get too confusing for anyone. I essentially love pushing my own feelings and situations onto characters since I cannot get this comfort irl lmao.  
> trigger warnings : mentions of blood tests and eating disorders (doesn't actually feature eating disorders though)
> 
> title from 'Something About The Way You Look Tonight' by Elton John (Can you tell which of their X Factor performances I was listening to whilst writing this?)
> 
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

Harry had never labelled himself. He detested labels, right from a young age where other kids would label him as gay because he acted differently to the other boys in his class. He didn't understand the point of labels - all they ever did was allow people to judge each other, which in his eyes would only ever been a bad thing. 

Yet, at the young age of 11, he had no choice but to label himself as a diabetic. It wasn't something he cared to flaunt, he didn't see it as anything to be proud of, but unfortunately for him, it was sometimes necessary to keep him safe. 

He had applied for The X Factor to defy the expectations of his classmates and teachers. Nobody believed in him, and even though he had said again and again 'Nick Jonas is a diabetic, why can't I be successful like him?', nobody believed him. His teachers treated him differently, but never in the good way. 

He wanted to defy all of them. 

And defy them, he had. Sure, he hadn't gotten through as a solo artist, but the four people he had been put in a band with seemed nice enough. Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis were all very nice people, albeit a bit loud. But that wasn't an issue - he just became louder with them. 

Liam was sensible. He would always make sure the five of them ate regular meals, didn't stay up all night on a regular basis. Despite that, he knew how to have fun, just like the rest of them. If it wasn't for him, they would probably all be very sleep deprived by now. 

Niall's laugh was Harry's favourite thing about him. The first time he heard it, it took him by shock, but all it took for everybody to laugh was Niall to laugh. There was never a quiet moment with Niall around.

Zayn was fairly quiet in comparison to the rest of the band, but when he did had something to say, it would be worth it - whether it was a smart suggestion, a funny joke or otherwise. And Harry knew that Zayn's singing voice would be what set them apart from the other bands. 

Louis was probably his favourite (if he even dared say he had a favourite in the band). There was just something about him. Yes, he was loud, funny, always playing pranks, but something drew Harry to Louis, and he was yet to figure out what that something was. 

Despite how lovely he knew the four boys were, in the three weeks he had been living with them, he hadn't told them about his diabetes. For once, he wanted to be known as something other than the diabetic, the sick boy, the poor boy. Yes, he knew they would never use that label against him, but there would always be that uncertainty in his mind. 

He would not ruin the band. 

So, he spent his days trying to hide his needles, his testing strips, the blood that sometimes stained the sides of his fingers. He would sneak to the bathroom after meals to test and inject, once he knew what he had eaten, and act as if nothing had happened. When he had tiny cans of cokes to drink, he would argue that they were cute, and not that they would actually give him the right amount of sugar that he needs. 

Nobody had cottoned on yet. 

_______________________________

"Boys! The food is ready!" Zayn called faintly from the kitchen, and instantly the sound of moving from across the house could be heard. 

"Harry? Time to wake up, food is ready!" Louis said, getting off his bed and jumping on the younger boy's back. He had decided to take a nap, claiming he hadn't slept well (in reality, his bloods were high and he felt like shit). 

"Mhm, 'm not hungry," He mumbled without opening his eyes, knowing it would be a bad idea to eat whilst he was high. He would wait, and eat later. Louis shook his head, tapping his shoulders from where he sat on Harry's back. 

"Haz, come eat with us. I think Zayn made curry," he tried to entice the younger boy. He knew Harry had presumed none of them had noticed how he acted different to the rest of the boys about mealtimes. He noticed how Harry snuck off to the bathroom after every meal. He knew he could just be worrying for nothing, but he also knew basic signs of eating disorders. 

He cared about Harry, despite only having known him for a month - he felt a weird protective instinct over him, which he put down to purely Harry being the youngest, and him being the oldest. 

Yes, that was the only reason. 

"I'll have something later," he replied, opening his eyes in irritation when Louis kept poking his soft cheek. 

"Louis! Harry!" Liam called. 

Louis said nothing as he got off Harry's back and opened the door to their shared bedroom. 

"Leave some for us, we're not hungry right now," he called down the stairs before closing the door again, making Harry frown at him in confusion from in his bed. 

"What are you doing?" he mumbled as Louis hummed, settling himself lying down on Harry's bed again, sitting where his feet were. 

"I'm not hungry right now either," he said simply as Harry turned over to face Louis, shifting into a sitting position. 

"Don't be stupid Lou, go eat with the others," Harry replied with a frown on his face as Louis sighed. 

"Only if you come and eat with us," Louis said, determined. 

"I can't!" He said, anger brewing within him. He knew he was overreacting, but when his blood sugars were high, his tolerance and patience were significantly reduced. It didn't take much to get him to feel any emotion when he was out of range. 

Louis just frowned, sitting with his legs crossed and shuffling up the bed until he was sat in front of Harry. 

"Look, I know this might not be my place, but is everything alright?" he asked, making Harry frown in confusion. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"I noticed you sneaking off to the bathroom after every meal." 

____________________

Harry thought he had done so well. Nobody had even tried to question him on his 'odd' eating and sleeping habits. Nobody questioned him when he went to the loo, when he took a nap in the middle of the day, when he insisted on getting the tiny cola cans. 

It was normal to him, and he believed it had become normal to the other boys. 

Apparently not. 

"What, and needing a wee once I've eaten is bad?" He laughed nervously as Louis sighed, taking his hands, and looking at his bumped and bruised fingers. 

"Haz, it isn't just that. The constant naps? Are you okay?" Louis asked with a worried tone in his voice as Harry just stared at Louis' hands holding his own. 

"I just get tired easily, plus it's a way to pass the time. I didn't realise my habits were so awful to you," Harry was quick to get defensive, he didn't want to have to say anything. He didn't want anything to change. 

He liked it as it was. 

"C'mon, we all know that's bullshit. Talk to me, Haz. I'm not gonna judge you, I just wanna help," He said gently, as Harry shook his head, feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes. Curse his emotions for being heightened. 

"Hey, no it's okay. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry," Louis rushed out when he saw the tears begin to fall down Harry's cheeks, as he refused to make eye contact with the older boy. He was quick to wrap his arms around Harry, and Harry didn't mind. He felt Louis' warmth envelope him, and he didn't try to fight against him, but rather just let Louis hug him, wrapping his arms around Louis' tummy. 

"Shh, it's alright," Louis whispered soothingly as he patted Harry's curls, gently stroking them in an attempt to comfort the boy in his arms. 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled after a couple minutes, wiping away his tears with one hand, keeping the other arm wrapped around Louis. He didn't show any sign of letting go. 

"You don't need to apologise for anything Hazza." Louis promised him. 

"I think I should probably talk to all of you," Harry mumbled into Louis' t-shirt as Louis looked down at him. 

"You don't have to, I didn't mean to pressure you. I just wanted you to know you can trust me," Louis sighed as Harry pulled away slightly. 

"No, you all need to know." 

_________________

Louis felt like he could throw up. 

Harry had all but confirmed to him, that there was something wrong, and everything in his mind was screaming 'eating disorder'. 

They hadn't said anything to each other since Harry had told him there was something they all needed to know. Harry had made them all gather in the living area whilst he made cups of tea for himself and Louis, the other three boys declaring they didn't want any. 

"What's going on Louis?" Liam asked once Harry had left the room and Louis had sat down, resting his head in his hands. 

"He wants to talk to us all about something serious," Louis said quietly as the three boys stared at him, confusion written on their faces. 

"What, does he want to quit?" Niall piped up. 

"He's only young, it would be understandable if it was all too much for him," Zayn continued. 

"No, it's not that-" 

"I'm only a year younger than you Zayn, so no I'm fine thank you," Harry interrupted as he set a cup of tea in front of Louis, who thanked him. Harry could probably tell his brain was running into overdrive at the minute. He sat down on the loveseat next to Louis, who grabbed his hand reassuringly. Nothing was said for a minute or so before Harry spoke. 

"I'm diabetic." 

He said it so simply that it shocked the four boys in the room. Harry was looking around the room, trying to gauge their reactions, but mainly stuck to looking at Louis. He cared about his reaction the most. 

"Wait, what?" Niall asked, confused. 

"I was diagnosed with type one diabetes when I was 11, I have to inject so I can eat without dying." He said seriously, as Niall let out a small laugh, thinking he was joking. He promptly shut up when Louis glared at him. 

"That's why you kept sneaking off to the bathroom?" Zayn asked, as Harry nodded. 

"I thought I was being a bit more discreet than I was," he admitted with a nervous chuckle, causing Louis to give his hand a squeeze. 

"What can we do to help you?" Louis asked, causing Harry to turn his head to the boy beside him, giving him a gentle smile. 

"I don't know, it depends. I'd like to think I'm fairly independent, but I'll let you know if there is anything," Harry spoke as Louis nodded. Harry decided to sit back against the sofa, tucking his feet up in front of him, keeping his hand in Louis'. He found it comforting, knowing he was right there. 

"Tell us about it? I don't know about anyone else, but I know fuck all about diabetes," Liam asked as Harry nodded and they all got comfortable. 

For the next hour, the tv was left on mute as Harry told them all everything they wanted to know - his symptoms when high, his symptoms when low, how it works, how it developed and everything in between. He told them about the true reason he liked the mini cola cans, he told them about his extreme mood swings when he's out of range, his clinginess when he's out of range and he told them about how he gets back to normal. 

Once he was done for the moment, the tv's sound was put back on, as they all relaxed. The lights were turned back off as they decided to put on Monsters Inc. 

"You don't have to hide this stuff from us," Louis whispered to Harry, who was tucked into his side, finding he was most comfortable with his head on Louis' chest. He didn't seem to mind, and nobody seemed to question that they liked to be closer than average. It was just normal. 

"Everyone used to judge me," Harry replied quietly, not looking up at Louis' face, but he could feel Louis sigh. 

"They shouldn't. I never will," He promised.

And that was one promise he intended to never break.


End file.
